Coda: But I'm a Gilmore
by Kathea
Summary: One-shot coda for the most recent episode. Read notes inside.


Title: Coda: But I'm a Gilmore

Author: Kathea

Rating: K or PG-13, I guess.

Pairing: Rory/Logan, duh

Summary: This is not technically a coda but maybe an alternate ending from the middle of the show on. You'll get the gist of it after you read the first line.

AN: I thought it was a good episode and was very glad to see some Rory and Logan action but all the dialogue felt very stilted. Has anyone else noticed that every time Logan and Rory kiss, it's like she's pulling back. Why would anyone pull back from him? Just a thought, chime in on it in your reviews. That wasn't very subtle, was it?

"He's not marrying the heir to the Huntzberger fortune, you are." Logan said tersely.

"What?" Rory exclaimed but Logan was already pulling her out the door and past his father for whom he spared a scathing glance. The few seconds Rory was given to formulate a response were drowned out by the roaring of Logan's car engine coming to life. He was speeding out of his driveway and back out onto the highway. When the needle on the speedometer was approaching 100 miles per hour and then went past it, Rory finally had the nerve to say something. "Logan, you think you might want to slow down a bit."

"Not really." Logan replied not releasing his death grip on the steering wheel.

"Well, then I'll say what's on my mind before you kill the both of us." Rory said spitefully. "Don't you think I should get a little bit of an explanation? Hmmm. Why on earth would they attack me, us like that? I don't claim to understand Hartford high society but that seemed out of character for them."

"Ace, God, look I'm sorry about my family. My grandfather and my mother have certain opinions about what is acceptable and not acceptable for members of this family."

"And marrying me is not acceptable."

"No."

"Not that I want to get married anyway."

"Me either."

"Then why the hell are you so bent out of shape?" Rory challenged.

"Because…" Logan trailed off.

"Because…" Rory echoed.

"Because now they've spoiled everything."

"What are you talking about now?" Rory asked sincerely confused by the sudden change of tone. Logan pulled his car over to the side of the road and rolled to a stop. Throwing the park brake in place, he turned in his seat to face Rory.

"How much leeway do I get with the whole "I'm new to being a boyfriend" thing?" Logan asked uncertainly.

"Enough to explain what's going on." Rory replied immediately concerned. Logan reached a hand across the intervening space and brushed his fingers down Rory's cheek. Logan sighed deeply and twined his fingers with Rory's.

"Rory, as much as this relationship scares the hell out of me, I'm lovin' it so far. I like spending time with you and us being…us. I'm not saying that I want to get married now or anytime in the future for that matter. But if I did, I would want to marry you."

"Thank you, I think." Logan chuckled at her response.

"I'm not proposing Ace. I'm just saying that it's not out of the realm of possibility."

"So," Rory said trying to catch Logan's train of thought. "How did you family spoil it? I don't understand."

"I just didn't plan on having this little chat now, three or four years down the road maybe but not now." Logan said trying to make her understand.

"You see us three or four years down the road?" Rory asked with a smile peaking at the corners of her mouth.

"Don't you?" Logan said with his trademark smirk. "I don't want them to scare you away."

"Logan, honestly, now that I've finally got you, do you really think I'm going to let you go that easily?"

"No." Logan replied just a little sheepishly.

"You better believe it buster." Rory said smiling. "Plus you are just so damn cute when you are angry." Rory finished and leaned over to kiss his grinning lips.

"Well in that case, why don't we have a little fight and you can see me angry and then we can have makeup sex?" Logan said with all seriousness.

Rory was laughing as Logan pulled back onto the highway and sped for Yale, her hand gripped firmly by his.

THE END

AN2: I know, not how I usually do these but it's what came out. I do have some comments about the episode particularly the running theme of defining relationships. Is it really as hard as they made it out to be? I don't think so. Not hat I have much room to talk since, the first person who I ever dated I am now marrying in one months time. We were friends for three years until we went on our first date and it was exclusive after that and we didn't even have to talk about it. I think if you feel strongly enough about a person then all that talking wouldn't be required. Being really good friends first also helps. Anyway, just my random ramblings.


End file.
